EL DOLOR DEL AMOR
by Lilith la sayayin
Summary: SE TRATA DE COMO CON UNAS SIMPLES PALABRAS PUEDES ARRUINAR TU VIDA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE


ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DE SASUKE Y HINATA

EL DOLOR DEL AMOR

POV SASUKE:

Estoy en una colina viendo el atardecer sabiendo que tu ya estarás casada con el aun recuerdo como te volví a ver cuando tenias 14 y yo 17.

Flash Back:

_A mi me contaron que tu familia había muerto en un incendio y tu te quedarías con nosotros. Tu no me caías al momento que te vi pero cuando nos fuimos acercando. Me recuerdo nuestra primera ves. Tu estabas en tu habitación durmiendo cuando me acerque a ti cuando acaricie tu rostro y me fui acercando y te empeze a besar y te levantaste y correspondiste a mi beso. Me perdí en tus ojos de un perla hermoso y cuando te fui quitando ese polo de tirantes y tu short cuando vi tu hermoso cuerpo y se ilumino con la luna .Empeze a besarte, luego baje a tu cuello y luego agarre uno de tus pechos lo bese ,lamí y para no desatender al otro lo acaricie y escuchaba tus gemidos de placer diciendo "Sasuke-kun mas por favor" , sigue sigue" sus gritos me alentaban a seguir. Luego podía oler tu excitación y metí primero un dedo, luego dos y hasta tres, tu suplicabas por mas y saque mis dedos y te enseñe tus jugos y luego me saque mis bóxer y te abrí las piernas y te dije "Hinata me deseas". Si Sasuke- kun , te deseo , te amo" y con esas palabras se la metí y tan perdido estaba en el placer que me había olvidado que era tu primera vez . Luego me basee en ti y me Salí de ti , luego te vi dormir y me fui._

_Así paso un mes siempre en la noche lo hacíamos asta que un día me dijiste *estoy embarazada* y yo quede en shock por que tu tenias 15 y yo 18 y te dije algo que me arrepentiré por toda la vida *Y que quieres que yo haga por que el bebe se muera por que fue un error* y te vi llorar y me respondiste * eres un maldito, yo criare a mi hijo y tu no vas a hacer nada por que desde ahora ya no eres su padre * Ya no me importa* y vi como ibas a tu habitación y después te ibas de la casa de ese día no te volví a ver asta 2 años aproximadamente._

_Fin de Flas Back _

Ahora mira tengo 24 años y me arrepiento por lo que hice y dije….

POV HINATA:

Estoi a punto de casarme y recuerdo como conoci a mi novio y futuro esposo.

Flash Back

_Cuando me fui de casa , me fui a vivir a un otel y trabajaba como mesera , y un dia fui al ginecólogo a ver como crecia mi hijito o hijita en eso me atendio un cico rubio y ojos azules como el cielo y en sus mejillas unas marcas que le hacían parecer un gatito el se llamaba Naruto el fue amable conmigo y le conte acerca de lo que me paso y de mi trabajo y el me dijo "No debes ser mesera ahí tu cargas y podrias perder a tu hijo "pero que voi hacer soy madre soltera y no eh acabado mis estudios" "pues te propongo algo tu vas hacer mi ama de llaves y viviras en mi casa "No podría pero gracias " "Por favor" "Yo" y asi fue como me mude con el._

_Desde hay fui feliz con Naruto el es atento, amigable , siempre me hace reir._

_Cuando yo hablaba con mi pequeño hijo que crecia en mi barriga el también participaba ._

_El me hizo abrir los ojos ; de lo que sentía por Sasuke era solo era una falsa ilusión y ahora con Naruto sentía algo mas fuerto que creo que es amor ._

_Cuando tenia 8 meses estaba paseando cuando me encontré con Micoto (madre de Sasuke)ella me empezó a preguntar acerca de mi embarazo y yo le conté que iba a ser varón y mi relación con Naruto y me dijo "Si hubiera una posibilidad volverias con mi hijo " "No señora , su hijo me hizo mucho daño , además amo a Naruto" " Mi nieto a quien le dira para y y llevara su apellido?" "Pues de Naruto por que Sasuke no quiere nada conmigo ni con mi hijo" "Cuidate Hinata mereces ser feliz" . Y cada una se fue a donde tenia que ir , paso un mes e iba a nacer mii hijo ; Naruto estuvo cuando di a luz a mi hijo mejor dicho a nuestro hijo Itachi ._

_De se dia paso un año , y me llego una invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños de la señora Micoto y yo fui.._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Ahora el padre dice "los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia"

POV SASUKE:

Flash Back

Recuerdo el día del cumpleaños de mi madre.

Hinata llego con un niño nos lo presento se llama Itachi se parece mucho a mí, todo el tiempo que estuve sin ella fue muy difícil, así que decidí hablar con ella, cuando me acerque a ella y la convencí para hablar pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta y ella fue a abrir la puerta y vi que entro un joven y ella lo BESO y mi hijo le dijo PAPÁ.

Se me fue difícil asimilarlo y al final de la fiesta le hable pero alejados de todos "Hinata tú quieres a Naruto" "No, yo lo amo" "Podríamos volver y ser una familia como debería ser porque tú no lo amas, tú me amas a mi" "No Sasuke yo lo que sentía por ti fue una ilusión, lo lamento" "Pero yo te amo" "Pero yo no, en verdad discúlpame tengo que irme".

Ella se fue con Naruto e Itachi se veían como una familia, una familia que yo perdí.

Fin del Flash Back

POV DE HINATA:

Ese día me dijo lo que sentía pero yo no sentía lo mismo, nunca me arrepentiré por todo lo que pase y sufrí por que no tendría a mi hijo y no estaría casada con Naruto

Sasuke espero que seas feliz como yo lo soy.

POV DE SASUKE:

Mi vida no tiene sentido sin Hinata e Itachi espero que los dos sean felices.

SASUKE AGARRO UN ARMA QUE TENIA EN SU BOLSILLO Y SE SUICIDO.

Este es un sueño mío y agradezco a mi prima Adriana y mi mejor amiga Jaishimahara que también es escritora especialmente de Naruto esto es para ti y su historia se llama "Noche oscura"

Y no me maten los Sasuhinas

Gracias


End file.
